Roger Lopez
Roger Lopez is a ghost penguin on Club Penguin Island, now a wizard (he used Horrocruxes) who hates Mwa Mwa Penguins and loves haunting people. Background When Roger was a chick, he was abandoned by his parents, since they had too many chicks to take care of, and was left at the door of his current mother, whose name is unknown. He was raised by her adoptive mother, and had a little sister. When he went to collage, he formed a band in school, called the "Ice Penguins", and in the band had a girlfriend. The band became popular, and he won one hundred thousand coins in his first concert. After the band was dissolved, because of a fight between his best friend for his girlfriend, his sister adopted three Mwa Mwa Penguins and had one REAL chick, which he loved very much. After discovering how annoying Mwa Mwa Penguins were, he made his own weapon, the Elemental Guitar, his old band guitar modified to shoot fire, water or ice, and started to zap Mwa Mwa Penguins, killing them instantly. Every Mwa Mwa Penguin ran away from him. After trying to kill his sister's Mwa Mwa Penguins and failing, his sister swipred his Elemental Guitar and fried him. For reasons unknown, he was granted his ghost pass. Now an apparition, Roger ran away from his sister's igloo, into the forest, which became his permanent home. He and The Roger Clones started fighting Darktan II on June 17, 2010, and wants to befriend Flywish, since he has a strong hate for Mwa Mwa Penguins too. He then revealed himself to be a wizard, and stopped being a ghost, since he was using Horrucruxes. He actually pretended to be normal, and not a wizard. He left out the Elemental Guitar, giving it to his unnamed best friend, and started using his wand. He also adopted a dragon, which he called Hornietail. Involvement He now haunts the forest, scaring or hurting every Mwa Mwa Penguin that enters his home. Roger is a ghost. He still has contact with his best friend and girlfriend. He was formerly from "The Ice Penguins", until it dissolved. He is quite good in inventing, able to make a portal to mars or a freeze ray, or even his personal weapon, the Elemental Guitar. Weapons Mentioned in his history, he bears his personal weapon, the Elemental Guitar, which shoots fire, water, or ice. He also uses Fruit Blasters, his favorite weapon, after his guitar, for both attacking (he thinks shooting fruits that can actually hurt is funny) or to eat. He also has many other guitars shaped like weapons or bizzare things in his arsenal. He uses Ditto Grenades too, he loves them. Jobs *Mwa mwa pranker. *Singer in the "Ice Penguins". Grudge against Mwa Mwas Roger Lopez really, really, really hates Mwa Mwas, which is why he created the Elemental Guitar:to hurt them.His army of clones and him normally go to Pet Shop's, to scare away the mwa mwas.They succeded some times.He also scared away Mwa Mwa lovers too. Quotes *MWAHAHAHAHA! *Eat elements! *Lets rock out! *I believe I can fly! (and I can!) *I hate you! Trivia *He hates every Mwa Mwa Penguin. *He hates almost everyone. *Director Benny's impartial secretary actually rejected Roger's ghost pass. *He has a Southern Accent. See also *The Nameless One *Forest *New Forest *Mwa Mwa Penguin Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:singers